


Teaser Pony

by lilrenthefox



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrenthefox/pseuds/lilrenthefox
Summary: "Deputy, are you accusing me of being a fake blonde?  Because if y'need me to prove it to you I might be inclined to break you over that stepladder, ride you down like a teaser pony, and paint the room and entirely different color."Raylan calls a bluff he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Wynn Duffy/Raylan Givens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Teaser Pony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homiless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/gifts).



Chapter 1: Teaser Pony

“Paint the walls,” Raylan sauntered into the room, looking around with a sardonic expression.

“Can’t go wrong with taupe,” Wynn shrugged him off as he crossed the room.

“He’s got the ic-cold, remorseless, bottle-blonde, shitbag killer doin’ scutwork,” Raylan set his jaw, feeling cocky as he saw Wynn turn. He’d struck a nerve, good. “Maybe he’ll tell me somethin’,” he thought to himself as Wynn approached.

Wynn moved close to him, their faces inches away from one another, “Deputy, are you accusing me of being a fake blonde? Because if y’need me to prove it to you, I might be inclined to break you over that stepladder, ride you down like a teaser pony, and paint this room an entirely different color.”

Raylan tried not to let the surprise show on his face, and did a horrible job at it. He stared into the man’s eyes, unsure if Wynn was joking and not wanting to call his bluff just in case. “Now that, is the Wynn Duffy I remember.”

“Y’concerned about me, Raylan?” he said quickly.

“Little bit,” Raylan kept his demeanor as blank as possible.

“Yeah?”

“The S.S. Quarles is goin’ under, y’best swim like hell t’get clear or the whirlpool’ll take you down with it,” he resisted the urge to take a step back.

“I believe they disproved that on MythBusters,” Winn’s eyes never left his, Raylan grew more uncomfortable by the second.

“Go tell your boss—“ but Raylan never got to finish his sentence. Wynn pushed him against the wall, mouth over his in a wildly abandoned kiss. Raylan pushed away, finding himself backed into the wall. Wynn slid his arms around Raylan’s waist before he realized what was happening, his hat fell from his head as he pulled back to escape Wynn’s lips. “What in the—“ he put his hands out to push Wynn away. Wynn snapped a cuff around his wrist and jerked, Raylan stumbled still a little disoriented. Usually, when someone wanted to kill him they didn’t kiss him first.

Wynn was deceptively fast, he grabbed Raylan’s pinky and pulled it back. Raylan growled at the pain, hitting a knee. “You called the wrong bluff, Deputy,” he pulled Raylan’s hand, “c’mon now.”

Raylan staggered behind him, his pinky damn close to dislocating. Wynn stopped, and he looked up as his free hand touched metal. “No…” he wasn’t sure if the word even passed his lips.

Wynn was silent, he pulled and bent Raylan over the stepladder as promised. Raylan did his best to struggle, or did he? The thought crossed his mind as the other cuff secured his wrists on one of the bottom rungs. As soon as Wynn let his finger go, he kicked behind him hoping to catch Wynn somewhere that would hurt. “Y’know the best thing about remodeling?” Wynn sounded amused. “Having lots of construction supplies lyin’ around,” Raylan felt a hand catch his ankle, pinning it to the other side of the stepladder. Wynn tied each ankle to the base.

“You’ve made your point, if you lemme go now I’ll forget this ever happened,” Raylan’s heart raced, “and I might not beat you senseless, or shoot you when I do get loose.”

“I wonder,” Raylan heard him pace as he spoke, “you get to ride around flashing that badge of yours all day, does it get tiring having that much power? Or does the gold star and the gun make you think you’re ten feet tall and bulletproof?” the footsteps got closer.

“So, what now?” Raylan tried to slip his feet out of his boots.

“Remember when you came to my trailer?” Wynn sneered, and Raylan could picture the smile on his face. “You roughed me up, and while I was on the floor bleeding you tossed a bullet on my chest,” Raylan squirmed. “I’m having trouble remembering what you told me…” Raylan pulled at the cuffs, knowing the metal wouldn’t give but needing to do something to show his displeasure. “What was that? Do you remember?”

Raylan gave up on his escape, it was pointless and would only serve to amuse Wynn. “I told you the next one’s comin’ faster,” he hung his head, hair falling into his eyes, “and I swear I’ll make good on that if y’don’t let me go, right now.”

“That’s right,” Wynn put his hands on the small of Raylan’s back, “since your mama didn’t teach you any manners, I guess someone has to.” Wynn slid his hand around to Raylan’s belt buckle, pulling it free in one smooth motion.

Raylan froze, “Wynn…”

Wynn eased his slacks over his hips, plucking the holster from his side. Raylan jerked at the cuffs, scared but suddenly turned on. He hadn’t had a man since he and Boyd worked the mines as teenagers, he’d put those days behind him and had sworn off men. Cool air hit bare skin, and he heard Wynn spit. A warm hand ran up his shirt, caressing his back. “After tonight, I don’t think you’ll ever call another bluff again.”


End file.
